villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prismarine Foes
The Prismarine Foes are hostile species of statues that serve as major antagonists in Season Two of Minecraft: Story Mode. They were used by the Admin to challenge Jesse and his/her skills. However, they are also capable of making decisions. Most Prismarine Foes are around 3 blocks tall, but several of those dormant giants were gigantic, being over 20 or even 30 blocks tall. One of these gigantic statues was used by the real Admin to challenge Jesse. Types There appear to be two main types of Prismarine Foes: *Soldier, as Jesse calls them, are very small Prismarine Foes, around 3 blocks tall. They appear to have a beard, and have glowing, green-blue eyes. *Colossus are huge Prismarine Foes that tower up over any human being. They are over 20 or even 30 blocks tall, and their menacing appearance can frighten even Jesse if he/she looks at them. Like the Soldiers, they too have glowing, green-blue eyes, but have no beards. History Background It is unknown how the Prismarine Foes came to place. It's possible that the Admin has built and created them as a test against Jesse, and are very recent. However, it's also possible that the Prismarine Foes are very ancient, and the Admin has built and created them a long time ago, waiting for a hero to show up. Behavior The Prismarine Foes take no remorse on whoever they killed, and clearly do not are if anyone else dies. The active prismarine colossus is also a liar, stating that he is the Admin, in which he is clearly not. That same Prismarine Foe was also very intimidating as well. He even attempted to kill Jesse and his/her friends, despite seeing them for the first time. However, despite this, the same Prismarine Foe speaks slowly, deliberately and condescendingly. Quotes Gallery Df5ca075b-1.jpg|The prismarine colossus that the real Admin was controlling in a poster for a YouTube video about Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode. Minecraft-story-mode-season-2.jpg|The Prismarine Colossus with Male Jesse and his friends in Season 2's cover-art. Prismarine_Foes_2.png|Three prismarine soldiers, the smaller type of Prismarine Foes, preparing to fight Jesse and the group. Jesse and Prismarine Colossus.png|Jesse and the Prismarine Colossus, the smaller type of Prismarine Foe, fighting. Admin&Jesse.png|The Admin's statue facing Jesse in Giant Consequences. Trivia *Their names, "Prismarine Foes", were confirmed in the choice statistics for Hero in Residence. *The Admin's Snowman stated that the Prismarine Colossus was "just a construct". This makes it possible that all of the other Prismarine Foes are built as well by the Admin, presumably to challenge Jesse. *Although the Prismarine Foe claimed himself to be immortal, he wasn't, as he was killed by Jesse. *The lie that the giant Prismarine Foe said about being the Admin leads to the misconception that he is the Admin. However, this is not true; it is just a larger Prismarine Foe, since it is shown that the statue has the same weakspot that is on the smaller Prismarine Foes. Additionally, the Snowman said that it was "just a construct", which is further proof that the giant Prismarine Colossus is not the Admin at all. **This also gives the possibility that the other Prismarine Foes were just constructs as well. Category:Hostile Species Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Teams Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Pawns Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed Object Category:Usurper Category:Master Orator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Enigmatic